My Little Puggy
by DarthWill3
Summary: Rainbow Dash has rescued 4 pug puppies from the river, but she can't keep or get rid of them. They need a home. Which pony should she ask to take care of the little angels? R&R, please.
1. Prologue

One day, at Fluttershy's house, Rainbow Dash had just stopped by to pick up her tortoise, Tank.

"Thanks for fixing up Tank for me, Fluttershy," said Rainbow, giving her tortoise a high hoof. "I wish I knew how you'd cure sore throats for animals."

Fluttershy smiled. "Oh, it's not so hard," she replied, softly. "I just read the instructions given by my copy of the _1,000 Ways to Cure Your Pet_ manual."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "You read the manual?" she asked.

"_Everypony_ reads the manual," chimed Fluttershy. "Anyway, you're so lucky to have a pet like Tank."

Rainbow and Tank acknowledged each other with grins of satisfaction. Where would she be without him? After all, he helped remove that boulder from her wing at Ghastly Gorge with his head, which was remarkable for a little guy like him. And on their first day of Pony Pet Play Date, too.

"Of course," continued Fluttershy, "I _still_ think this sweet wittle putty tat has your name written all over him." And she carried that little white kitten with the bow on his head that matched his big eyes, nudging his head next to Rainbow. "I mean, _look_ at him! He's so _cute!_"

Rainbow sighed heavily and gave her fillyhood friend an obvious look of annoyance. "Fluttershy, how many times do I have to tell you? I. Don't. Do. Cute."

"Aw, that's not true," said Fluttershy. "Twilight told me how you reacted to the parasprites I brought in. Remember?"

Rainbow's face reddened. Fluttershy was right, but she didn't even want to _admit_ it. Worse of all, she even called the parasprites "_adorable_ trash." She couldn't believe she said that. Luckily for her, no pony was there to hear it, since she was up in the sky and her voice was kept low.

"I was just playing along with the crowd before the little monsters had grown like crazy," she snapped. "Why should the best flyer in all Equestria fall for something that's… _cute?_ Answer me that."

Fluttershy became hesitant in her reply. "Well…"

"Forget I asked, okay?" Rainbow cut in, dryly. "See you later."

And with that, she and Tank left the house and flew up in the air, the latter using the helicopter hat on his shell for that advantage.

"I'm telling you, Tank," Rainbow said, dryly, "if I never hear the word 'cute,' 'adorable,' 'sweet,' or anything _like_ them, it'll be too soon."

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" called Pinkie Pie from down below in her chirpy way. "_Love_ the new getaway with Tank from Fluttershy's house! It's pretty cute!"

Tank looked to see his owner with her eye lids half closed with resignation before hearing her say, "Yep. It's too soon."


	2. Meeting the Wonder Pugs

Rainbow Dash and Tank were just lying on a tree, which was the former's usual hobby. Each was lying in a separate branch away from the other. Nothing got to them like a good time to stretch out and relax in the cool, fresh air.

It had past twenty minutes after getting here that Tank heard a big splash in the river nearby. He awoke with a start and looked to see a big, brown bag being swept away and it looked as if it were…

Tank didn't have time to figure out _what_ he saw was happening. He turned on his helicopter hat and hovered over to the branch that Rainbow was sleeping.

Rainbow felt the nudge from Tank and woke up to see her faithful tortoise pointing to where he saw the water-bound sack.

"Oh, come on, Tank," she sighed. "It's just a boring old bag somepony was smart enough to get rid of and… And it _moves?!_" she added, alarmed to see the bag being poked from the inside. "What kind of nut would stuff somepony in a bag and toss them overboard?"

In a flash, Rainbow flew over and scooped the bag from the river in a matter seconds. And it took no effort at all.

"Gotcha!" she cried triumphantly. "_Boy,_ you must be lighter than I thought!"

For a brief moment, she thought she heard… _snorting._ But then, it must be because who was in there had to be asleep, unaware of the peril that just happened.

She sat down with the sack a few feet from the river just as Tank coincided with the landing. They high-hoofed and Rainbow loosened the string on the bag to release the hostage… or _hostages,_ depending on the numbers inside.

On all four hoofs, the best flyer in all Equestria stood out proud and gave off a saying that she had long set aside, "Never fear! Your friendly neighborhood Rainbow Dash is…"

But before she could finish her catchphrase, she was completely overwhelmed by one, two, three, _four_ fawn pug puppies that rushed out of the bag. Half were male and the other half female. Each weighed a little less than five pounds. Even Tank wasn't expecting this kind of gratitude.

Rainbow was knocked down on the ground and wiggled helplessly as the puppies smudged her face with their kisses.

"Hey! Cut it out!" she begged, not holding back her laughter. "Please! Stop! You're _killing_ me here!"

The puppies stopped their kissing and began to nudge Rainbow on her belly. She was starting to get a bit disturbed.

"Okay, okay, I get it," she said dryly as she sat up, knocking the puppies back to the ground on their feet. "You're welcome. Now could you at least go away?"

But, of course, the puppies wouldn't. They just nudged Rainbow until she had had enough.

"Come on, Tank!" she called before zooming into the sky. "Let's get outta here!"

Tank didn't need to be told twice.

In less than a minute, the blue Pegasus and the tortoise reached the pond on the southeastern-most side of Ponyville. They settled down in a nice soft grassy spot.

Rainbow sighed contentedly as she lay on her back. "Well, Tank," she spoke, closing her eyes, "Another save, another thanks. At least we won't be able to see those puppies again."

But Rainbow spoke too soon.

Suddenly, there was a tiny yip. Rainbow opened her eyes and slowly looked to her right, pupils shrunk. It was a sound that she had not expected.

All four puppies were standing next to her. They jumped on her, kissing her and cuddling their way on her back.

Rainbow screamed in fright and flew away at top speed, Tank trying to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>For a whole hour, Rainbow and Tank did all they could to lose the puppies.<p>

They tried the mountains. They tried the Everfree Forest. They tried the school playground. They tried the Ponyville Town Hall.

But no matter where they went, the puppies were always somehow a step ahead of them and waiting for them.

Finally, a couple yards away from the empty Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse, Rainbow's patience had snapped.

"Look!" she spat at the puppies. "I dunno what's wrong with you, but you're just as annoying as Pinkie Pie asking me for favors or answers! I'm not your mother! And I'm not even your owner! I already _have_ a pet!" she added, giving a quick glance at Tank. "So take your curly tails outta here and _get lost!_"

As she turned to leave, she heard a series of small whimpering. She glanced back to see the puppies and saw their sad and lonely faces. The eyeballs were enlarged and beseeching.

Rainbow winced at the sight. These puppies were giving her that look; the all-too-familiar look that anypony would use. But even without that look, they were still so… so…

She didn't stop to hear her mind saying any of those fatal words.

"Oh, alright," she sighed in defeat. "You win."

The puppies jumped and barked with joy, rubbing their bodies on Rainbow as if giving her a hug. One of the males even played with her tail.

Rainbow then noticed Tank, who looked as if he had been stabbed in the back. She walked over and placed a hoof over the tortoise's chin.

"Listen, Tank," she reassured him with a warm smile, "I'm not gonna be leaving you. You're my number one pet. And always will be. But the puppies…" She paused as she looked back the six-inch long, juvenile pugs. "I… I just can't _leave_ them. They have no home, nopony to care for them. They _need_ me… Well, they need _both_ of us. You understand, right? Will you help me?"

Tank, after a few seconds, gave his slow smile.

"There's a good tortoise!" exclaimed Rainbow, giving Tank a high hoof.

Both Rainbow and Tank put the puppies in a column of four before the blue Pegasus addressed them. Each little pug was paying attention. Rainbow smiled.

"Alright, little guys," she said, "Before we can find you a home, we might as well think up names for you."

She looked to the female puppy to the far left. "You, young lady, shall now be known as… Spitfire. She's the Captain of the Wonderbolts, in case you haven't noticed." She paused for a moment before asking, "Would you like that?"

Spitfire yipped and panted happily in response.

"Alright, then," replied Rainbow, satisfied. "Spitfire it shall be."

She locked eyes on the male puppy in the middle left. "_You_ will henceforth be called Rapidfire. Like it?"

Rapidfire simply barked and wagged his little curly tail.

"_You_," Rainbow continued to the female puppies on the middle right, who was the smallest of the four pugs, "will be named Fleetfoot. What she lacks in size, she makes up for it with speed. And after watching you closely, I thought it might be cool to give you the name. How's that sound?"

Fleetfoot was so overjoyed that she made a few bounces, just like Pinkie Pie.

"And as for _you,_" Rainbow addressed to the biggest male puppy on the far right, "I think you've earned the honor of the title…" She paused and blushed for a second before giving out the name: "Soarin'. What do you think?"

Tiny Soarin' smiled and gave a gentle little nod.

"Then, it's settled," Rainbow said. "From this day forward, I hereby dub you all… the Wonder Pugs!"

The puppies all barked with joy and ran around Rainbow, each of them nudging one of her four legs.

Rainbow sighed heavily, but a lot more warming than previously. "Okay, okay… No need to keep thanking me with that." She straightened up, causing the puppies to give her their undivided attention. "Now that you all have your names, let's go find you a nice comfy place to stay."

After distancing herself from the newly appointed Wonder Pugs, she went to confer with Tank on the matter. "Now who do I know has extra room for tiny puppies?"

Then, Rainbow suddenly remembered. "That's _it!_" she exclaimed. "I'll take them to Fluttershy! I'm sure she can provide them with…" She stopped, as if she had remembered something else. Then, her face of optimism dropped to one of doubt. "What the hay am I _thinking?_ She's got enough animals at her place as it is."

Tank raised an eyebrow to Rainbow's comment. What was wrong with Fluttershy's home? It was just fine with him before Rainbow met him.

"No, we'll have to think of somepony else." Rainbow thought a little more and, after just a few seconds, another idea brought her face beaming again. "Of _course!_" she cried. "Twilight! She'll know what to do! Tank, rally up the Wonder Pugs! We're moving out!"


	3. Trouble at the Golden Oak Library

Rainbow and Tank exited the pet shop, with the Wonder Pugs following behind with their new collars and nametags on. All the collars had the same mane color of the Wonderbolts for their namesakes: Spitfire's was orange and yellow-streaked; Soarin', dark blue; Fleetfoot, white; and Rapidfire, turquoise and white-streaked. Every single little puppy snorted with pride.

Since the puppies couldn't keep up in the air, what with no wings and only tiny little legs, Rainbow had to lead on the ground. Tank remained flying in the air.

Moments later, they were all outside the Golden Oak Library, which served as the house of Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow knocked on the door.

"Coming!" called Twilight from inside. She opened up and then saw two familiar faces. "Oh. Hi, Rainbow Dash," she said warmly. "Hi, Tank. How's it going with…?" She stopped suddenly as she saw the Wonder Pugs right behind the blue Pegasus and the flying tortoise before rushing over to meet them.

"Uh… Twilight?" asked Rainbow, dumbfounded.

"Aw, Rainbow," chuckled Twilight as Spitfire kissed her on the cheek, "you didn't _tell_ me you were buying such _adorable_ puppies."

Rainbow grimaced. "They sure are a-a-a-a-… _admirable_, I'll give them that," she spoke hesitantly, barely managing not to say the _other _word that began with an "A" and a "D." If that got out, her reputation would've fallen apart piece by piece. "And no, I _didn't_ buy those puppies. I _found_ them and bought collars and nametags for them. That's it."

"Oh," said Twilight. "So what are you gonna do with them?"

"That's what I came to you for, Twi. Can you take care of them for me? They really need a place to stay."

Twilight smiled, though it kind of looked rather sad. "Rainbow Dash, I would _love_ to watch over them…"

"Great!" exclaimed Rainbow and she turned to the puppies, speaking proudly, "Wonder Pugs, I declare the house of Twilight Sparkle as your official new home!"

The Wonder Pugs barked with excitement and raced into the house.

"But, but, but…" Twilight began.

"Thanks a lot, Twilight," said Rainbow. "You're the only pony I know who knows how to keep things organized. That's your _specialty,_ right?"

"But, but, but…"

"Well, I'm sure you'll a good job." Rainbow turned and walked into the house. "But before I go, I wanna see how the little guys are doing."

"Rainbow," Twilight said sharply with such exasperation that she got her friend's attention, "you haven't let me _finish._ I would really—_really_—love to watch over the puppies… but I can't."

Rainbow stopped and looked back at Twilight. Her eyes widened with disbelief and dismay. "Huh?" she began to say. "But why _not?_"

"One, I haven't got any experience with handling dogs; two, I don't have the time; and three, the only pony we know who has that kind of training _and_ has a home for animals on the ground is..."

But before Twilight could finish, there was a scream inside the house, right upstairs to where she and Spike the baby dragon kept their beds.

Rainbow, Twilight, and Tank rushed to the scene to find Spitfire and Soarin' playing tug-of-war with Spike's blanket, using their mouths to do the pulling. Their faint snorting could barely be heard from afar. And that wasn't the _only_ thing the two ponies saw.

"My blanket!" shouted Spike in a high-pitched voice, rushing over to his bed. "My blue blanket! Gimme back my blue blanket!" Grabbing a hold of the cloth, he yanked it out of the dumbstruck puppies' oral clutches and nuzzled it on his head. In a few seconds, he became completely relaxed.

With no object to play with, Soarin' and Spitfire decided to keep their paws busy with each other on the bed.

"Spike," said Rainbow, raising an eyebrow, "can you tell me what's with you and the blanket?"

"Sorry, Rainbow Dash," said Spike, sheepishly. "I just don't like anypony touching my blue blanket."

"I can _see_ that."

"It's nothing serious. It's just that I've had it ever since the day I hatched... and I find it very comforting."

Twilight giggled. "He'll get used to it," she whispered to Rainbow.

Rainbow just rolled her eyes. "Right..."

Just then, they heard a yip and found Fleetfoot racing around the room, knocking down stacked piles of books that were laid on the floor. She didn't feel like stopping, despite her tiny little paws.

"Oh no!" cried Twilight. "Those books were alphabetized!"

"Sorry, Twilight," said Rainbow, bashfully. "Fleetfoot likes to run around. She's _supposed_ to be a little hyper."

Twilight tensely fixed her eyes on Rainbow. "A _little?!_"

_Hoot._

The two ponies looked to their right and found Owlowiscious the owl standing in his usual perch on Twilight's desk. Chewing on his left foot was...

"Rapidfire!"

Rainbow ran over and got her hooves on the puppy. A second later, Owlowiscious' foot was free.

"You oughta be more careful," Rainbow scolded to Rapidfire. "I dunno how you managed to jump on a perch twice your height, but you could've slipped and had an accident."

Little Rapidfire gave a whimper of remorse.

Satisfied with an apology, Rainbow turned face to the direction of the beds and called out "Spitfire! Soarin'! Down here! On the double!"

Obediently, the two puppies obliged and hopped down the stars. Not one of them made a trip.

"Wow!" exclaimed Rainbow, putting Rapidfire down on the floor. "Who knew puppies of your size could climb upstairs and downstairs so easily!"

All four Wonder Pugs smiled and wagged their tails proudly.

"Anyway," Twilight spoke, "I appreciate your coming to me, Rainbow, but I think you should let Fluttershy take care of the puppies."

Rainbow shook her head. "Are you _kidding_ me?" she put in. "You _saw_ how many animals she has in her house."

"I know," acknowledged Twilight. "But she can't possibly have _too_ many animals that require her..."

"You know what?" cut in Rainbow, sighing with resignation. "Don't bother. I'll find somepony _else_ that'll fit the bill." And with that, she stormed out the door, Tank and the Wonder Pugs trailing from behind.

Twilight looked on, speechless for a few seconds before calling out "Well, then... Uh... Thanks for dropping by, Rainbow!"

The blue Pegasus didn't answer. She just slammed the door from the outside.

"I can't _believe_ it!" complained Rainbow. "To think that Twilight would know _everything,_ and yet, she doesn't know how to take care of four little _puppies!_" She took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax.

The Wonder Pugs watched Rainbow with worry. They started to whimper once more.

Noticing the puppies' troubles, Rainbow lowered her head toward them. "It's okay, little guys," she soothed. "It's not your fault. I just thought I found the perfect home for you. Looks like we're in a tough hay bale.

"Now… Who should we ask next?"

Tank and the puppies waited patiently for a couple of seconds before regaining their spirits as Rainbow shouted out the name of the pony she came up with: "Pinkie Pie!"


	4. Sugarcubes, Pinkie, and Puppies

Outside the door of Sugarcube Corner run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Rainbow, Tank, and the Wonder Pugs stepped inside the very sweets shop that Pinkie Pie resided and paid for her own room and board. Here was hoping that she would be more cooperative than Twilight. As Rainbow knew, Pinkie was an _expert_ on having fun. How could she even _resist_ playing with four little pug puppies?

By the time the group of six entered the building, however, it was completely deserted. There were just baked goods—cakes, cookies, biscuits, pies, candy, cupcakes, muffins, coffee beans, and doughnuts—all across the stacks, desk, and display windows. Not a pony was to be found, except Rainbow. She guessed that the Cakes themselves were out for a walk. But where was Pinkie, she asked herself.

Cautiously, Rainbow looked around before she inquired "Um… Is there anypony home?"

Suddenly, from behind the desk, Pinkie Pie popped her head and shouted "Hi, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow shrieked and flew right on top of the chandelier. This was one of the many times Pinkie would surprise her. And she _hated_ those times.

"Uh, why are you sitting on top of the chandelier, Rainbow Dash?" asked Pinkie, innocently.

"Pinkie Pie," seethed Rainbow, hopping herself off into the air and back onto the floor, "don't you _scare_ me like that."

"I scared you?"

Rainbow gave a heavy sigh. There was no use reasoning with Pinkie.

Fleetfoot gave a yip, drawing Pinkie's attention to the Wonder Pugs.

Pinkie gasped. She rushed over to the puppies and looked at them intensely in the eye, babbled "Oh! What fantastically, fluffolicious, furry little friends you have there, Rainbow!" She giggled as Fleetfoot gave her a lick on the cheek. "And quite kissy, too."

"Yeah… I noticed." The last time Pinkie used that phrase, Rainbow remembered, it was "fantastically, fluffolicious, _feathery_ little friend" and that was when they and the other ponies—Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy—met Owlowiscious. How much more trivial could it possibly get?

"Where'd you get them?" asked Pinkie, not keeping her eyes off the puppies. "It's not every day you find such _sweet_ little angels with curly tails, flattened faces, and teeny weeny paws."

"Yeah, they're really s-s-s-s-s-s-_swell,_" Rainbow responded, nearly choking on the _other_ word that began with an "S" and a "W." That was a close call for her.

"Tank and I found these little guys in a bag," she continued. "They've got no home. So, I thought that, well, maybe _you_ look after them?"

Pinkie popped her eyes out in surprise. "_What?_" she squeaked, turning to Rainbow.

_Uh-oh,_ thought Rainbow, a sheepish smile showing on her face. _That doesn't sound good._

And it didn't.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Pinkie rapidly put in, shaking her head. "I got _other_ responsibilities to worry about! Planning parties, baking the sweets, babysitting Pound and Pumpkin Cake…"

"Oh yeah, the twins," chuckled Rainbow, a mental slap hitting her across the head. "I _forgot_ them."

"But more to the point, there are a number of _reasons_ why I can't keep puppies in the house. Number one is…"

Pinkie was rudely interrupted when she and Rainbow heard a sort of munching sound. They looked to their left to find a little pug puppy sinking his head into a vanilla cake with pink icing on the window display.

"Rapidfire!" shouted Rainbow.

Pinkie rushed over and pulled the puppy out before he could make a tunnel in the cake. "How _dare_ you eat the cake!" she roared, looking at Rapidfire face-to-face.

Rapidfire licked on the pieces of cake that covered his face, swallowed, belched, and panted.

"Sorry about that, Pinkie," said Rainbow as she walked over. "I had no idea how hungry the puppies were… So that's reason number one, right, about puppies being bad for business?"

Pinkie gave Rainbow an ominous glare after putting Rapidfire down and slowly walked up to her, causing her to step back towards the wall. "I've dedicated my _life_ for the Cakes, Rainbow," she growled. "This shop, the very existence of this business _depends_ on the goodliness of these goods. And your little doggy…" She softly laughed a little before she slowly burst out with a demonic voice and fiery eyes, "… almost _destroyed_ it!"

"I get it!" Rainbow exclaimed hastily, her back against the wall. "I _get_ it! You eat it, you _buy_ it!"

"See that you remember to pay for the cake," warned Pinkie, her mood relaxing a bit. "I'll be _waiting_."

Rainbow gulped. Moments of Pinkie being scary were rare. This moment, however, was the scariest yet.

"Now," continued Pinkie, back to her characteristically cheerful self, "onto reason number two…"

But before she could even begin with the verification of that reason, both ponies heard the whirring noise of a mixer. They looked behind them and could see two curly tails poking out of the bowl that swirled around.

Worried, Rainbow ran over, stopped the mixer, and picked up the two puppies from the bowl. "Spitfire!" she chastised. "Fleetfoot! This is a mixer, not a merry-go-round!"

Undaunted, the puppies were placed back to the floor and resumed their playing.

"So, Pinkie," said Rainbow. "You were talking about reason number two?"

"Oh, yeah!" remembered Pinkie. "If you have a baby or two in your house, you'd have to take care not to let a dog scratch and get flees on them _or _have any barking wake them up. And, unfortunately, I'm not fit to be responsible for _either_ of those precautions. As for reason number three…"

Once again, she never got to finish that sentence. She caught eye of _another_ puppy and he was chewing on something that wasn't a baked product. It was green, scaly, purple-eyed, and had no teeth at all.

"Gummy!" cried Pinkie as she ran over to her tiny pet alligator, whose tail the puppy's mouth was on.

"Uh, Pinkie Pie," said Rainbow, unsure, "I don't think Gummy's complaining."

She was right. Gummy was just standing there, not the least bit disturbed by puppy's actions. But then, he was never much a lively little alligator at _all,_ except when he was attaching his mouth to Pinkie multiple times a day.

Ignoring Rainbow's remark, Pinkie succeeded with minimum effort to dislodge the little puppy from Gummy's tail and looked at him in the eye. "Okay, mister," she spoke severely, "Gummy is _not_ a chew toy. You may think you're acting like the alligator he is, but deep down inside, you're a pug." She paused for a second before repeating emphatically, "A _pug._"

The puppy said nothing. He just smiled and wagged his tail.

"Sorry about that, Pinkie," said Rainbow while taking the puppy away from Pinkie. "Soarin' didn't know any better, that's all."

"Huh? _Soarin?'_" Pinkie was almost speechless for a moment before she started getting sentimental. "Aw, Dashie," she sighed, giving Rainbow the rarely-used affectionate nickname. "You named this little guy after your boyfriend?"

Rainbow's eyes widened. Her eyeballs shrank. Her heart stopped beating for a few seconds before pumping a lot harder. Her face flushed redder than it did this morning at Fluttershy's house.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she yelled after coming within close proximity of Pinkie's face. Then, suddenly restraining herself and looking up toward the ceiling, she whispered "The babies aren't upstairs, _are_ they?"

"Nope," Pinkie replied cheerfully. "Mr. and Mrs. Cake took them on a picnic half-an-hour ago."

"Phew." Rainbow mopped her face, relieved. "So what was reason number three again?"

"Well," began Pinkie, "since these little puppies are pugs, I can't afford to even _sleep_ with them. They snort a lot. It'll keep anypony close to them up all night… unless you're used to it; which I'm _not._"

Just then, they heard a snorting from Fleetfoot, another from Rapidfire, the next from Soarin', and the last from Spitfire as they all played along together. The snorts may have sounded loud, but they were as soft and tiny as the six-inch Wonder Pugs themselves.

"See what I mean?" smiled Pinkie. "By the way, when you have animal trouble, go see Fluttershy."

Rainbow looked away in disgust. "For Pete's sake, Pinkie Pie," she groaned, "not you, _too!_"

Pinkie raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Never mind, I can take a hint." Rainbow turned to her tortoise and said, "Come on, Tank. Let's gather the Wonder Pugs and head out."

"Okey dokey lokey!" chimed Pinkie. "Come again soon, Rainbow!"

* * *

><p>After leaving Sugarcube Corner—and the right enough amount of money for the cake on the counter—Rainbow couldn't help but feel frustrated. She stomped her hoofs on the ground hard.<p>

In just one day, the Wonder Pugs had been turned down a home by two of the Pegasus' best friends for very good reasons. It was their advice that ticked her off.

"First Twilight," she complained, "now Pinkie Pie! Don't they know Fluttershy's busy enough as she is? Well, guys," she said to the Wonder Pugs, calmly, "looks like we'll have to find somepony else to give you a home. But who could…?" She stopped herself as another idea popped into her head. There was only one pony she knew who would be more than generous to give four pug puppies a home: "Rarity!"


	5. The Wrath of Catzilla

In the front porch of the Carousel Boutique, which was resided by Rarity as her home, Rainbow pressed her right hoof against the door to open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Guess it's locked," she concluded out loud. She turned to Tank and the Wonder Pugs, who were inquisitive for results. "I'll try knocking."

And she did so, softly. "Hello?" she called. "Rarity?" There was no answer. She knocked again, just a tad bit harder. "Are you in there, Rarity? I need to talk to you!" Like before, there was only silence from within the house. Rainbow seethed impatiently and pounded the door. "Rarity! Open this door for Pete's sake!"

When it became evident that nopony was going to answer, she closed her eyes and breathed a heavily sigh of resignation. "Well, Wonder Pugs," she spoke at last, "Rarity's not home. Guess we're gonna have to wait until…"

She stopped, almost instantly after opening her eyes. For a moment, her mind went blank. She thought she was imagining things—that her stress was clouding her vision—but it wasn't.

Tank was there next to her. He was standing still. But the Wonder Pugs… They weren't there. They were gone. _Gone._

"Tank," Rainbow asked anxiously, "where are the puppies?"

In response, Tank pointed his head to the direction of the door.

"Huh?" Rainbow wasn't sure what her tortoise was trying to say. But after looking up at the door and all the way down, she saw a small entrance that opened via a push on the flap covering it. "You mean they went… into the _house?!_"

Tank nodded.

Rainbow peaked through the flap and saw the Wonder Pugs snorting and barking as they chased each other around in the shop part of the house. They barely missed putting their dirty feet on the nearby dress racks and design tables. The rug was riddled with tiny paw prints covered in dirt.

"This is perfect," she ranted. "Just _perfect._ Now we're gonna have to wait outside, while four puppies are inside and turning Rarity's shop into a _mess!_ When she gets back, she'll _kill_ me."

She then noticed Tank trying to go through the small door. It was his size on the vertical angle, but it was not enough on the horizontal, thanks to his shell.

"Nice try, Tank," soothed Rainbow, yanking the tortoise back outside and onto the porch. "I know we have to get the puppies out, but we can't fit in through _that_ door. It's only big enough to let in a c…"

Her voice trailed off to a moment of realization before she could finish that word.

_Cat._

The puppies had entered the boutique through a _cat's_ door. There was only one cat that Rarity kept as a pet. And that cat was…

"Oh, no…" Rainbow's pupils shrank once more. Her teeth clenched. Her whole body stood paralyzed, except for her lips as they spoke out those four words: "What. Have I. _Done!_"

* * *

><p>Inside the boutique, the innocent, playful little Wonder Pugs were feeling a bit thirsty after running around so much. As energetic as they were, they small legs rendered them to exhaust so easily. And they had been running for <em>hours.<em>

But before they could drop down to a heap, they spotted a stroke of luck that made them regain their energy.

Ahead of them, in the kitchen, was a silver dish of milk. It looked _delicious._ How could they resist such a delicacy?

They rushed over to the dish, Fleetfoot beating the rest to it. As she and Soarin' drank, Spitfire yawned loudly and Rapidfire gave a scratch to his itchy face before joining their siblings.

While the puppies slurped down the rich milk, they were unaware of the white, puffy cat watching from the entrance of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Her name was Opalescence, "Opal" for short. She had been resting on Rarity's bed since lunchtime and was feeling parched herself. She headed downstairs to the kitchen to drink from her fancy cat bowl, only to find that the rug had been covered in what looked like dirt-made footprints.<p>

At first, all four sets of tracks were separate, as if whoever made them went running around. Then, they were all grouped together and all lead to the kitchen.

When Opal followed the trail, she didn't expect to see what horrors this discovery could unleash. There, her favorite bowl was being occupied by four little pug puppies.

Opal stood, frozen. The purple bow on her head pointed upwards, straight as a pin. Her left eye made a twitching movement. Her tail stopped moving.

What were those puppies doing here? In this house? In this kitchen? Drinking _her_ bowl? How _dared_ they contaminate their germs into her property!

Surprise turned to anger as Opal showed her teeth, bared her claws, and made a quiet growl as to not alert the puppies of her presence. Silently, she crawled onto the tiled kitchen floor, working her way towards the enemy. Moments later, she was centimeters away from the puppies, her shadow looming over them and the bowl altogether.

The puppies stopped drinking after noticing the shadow that darkened the milk. They slowly turned their heads in curiosity to see what was making that shadow and were mesmerized, but not for long.

Opal growled, raised her right claw, and went for a rapid swipe. Unfortunately, the puppies scattered away, causing her to hit and flip the dish in her direction. Milk washed all over her.

Cursing herself for being too slow, the cat raced after the fleeing puppies, ignoring the wet milk on her fur. This was no time for a bath. This was time for _payback._

* * *

><p>"Come… <em>on,<em> Tank!" urged Rainbow, grunting between breaths while pushing her tortoise into the cat door. "We just… gotta get in there… somehow!"

So far, this method of saving the puppies wasn't working and she _knew_ it. If only she had the key to the house…

"Excuse me, Rainbow Dash…"

Rainbow stopped the pushing process and looked to find Rarity holding shopping bags on her back and her little sister, Sweetie Belle, standing right behind her, off the front porch. Both unicorns had the expression of confusion.

"Why are you trying to put Tank through Opal's door?" continued Rarity.

"Don't you know that turtles," began Sweetie Belle before correcting herself, "I mean _tortoises_ can't fit in holes like that?"

Relieved, but still desperate, Rainbow rushed over to her friend and said, "Rarity, I need your key! And _quick!_ This is a matter of life and death!"

"Calm down, darling," soothed Rarity, using her horn to pull out the key from her left bag. "I never thought you'd be anxious for a new dress."

"That's not what I mean!" pressed Rainbow. "We gotta get in there before…"

"It's alright, Rainbow Dash. This will only take a second. What's your rush?"

Before Rarity could unlock the door, she received her answer. There was puppy yapping and angry cat meowing going on in the house, in sync with the breaking of glass and pottery, the thuds of fallen furniture, and the tearing of fabric. That was the answer she needed.

Rarity turned to Rainbow and shrieked, "YOU LET PUPPIES INTO MY HOUSE?!"

"No time to explain." Rainbow swiped the key from Rarity's magical grasp and placed it into the keyhole, unlocking the door. "Let's go!"

As the three ponies and Tank, the latter of which had been pulled out of the cat door, raced inside to find the room in a _terrible _mess.

Tiny paw prints lay on the rug, the kitchen floor, and the stairs, some mixed with bigger and soaked ones. A few dresses were ripped with claw marks big enough to fit those of a cat. Shattered pieces of a vase appeared next to the fallen table it had resided on, left with a few strands of white hair.

Rarity froze solid. Her right eye twitched. Her mouth gaped.

"What. On. Earth?" she remarked, too stunned to even her head in Rainbow's direction.

It was Rainbow who broke Rarity's trance as she looked around the room in haste and rushed her words, saying "Sorry about this, Rarity, but we gotta find the puppies or else Catzilla gets her claws on them!"

"What?" gasped a worried-looking Sweetie Belle. "Oh no!" And she and Tank joined in on the search. "Here, puppies!" she called out, whistling out to wherever the little rascals might be.

"_Catzilla?_" asked Rarity. It took her a second later to realize what Rainbow was implying. She lowered her eyebrows to express a mixture of indignation and outrage. "Are you accusing my little Opal Wopal of attacking a pair of puppies?"

Rainbow gave a quick glance to her friend and replied "Yes." Then, she resumed her search.

Rarity, to her credit, didn't retort to this sort of response.

Just then, they all heard more of the puppies' barking from upstairs, followed by the unmistakable sound of Opal's threatening mewing.

Rainbow felt a terrifying sense of apprehension in her heart. "Oh no!" she cried before galloping toward the stairs. "We better hurry before it's too late!"


	6. Rarity to the Rescue and Sweetie Pug

Opal didn't know how it kept happening, but the puppies had avoided knocking down and destroying items of the household. They were just plain lucky, she supposed. _She_ was the one doing the tampering of Rarity's stuff with her clumsiness.

Well, it didn't matter now.

The puppies were trapped at the closed door that led to Rarity's room. They began shaking, whimpering with fear.

_Excellent,_ thought Opal, giving herself a toothy smile. There was nowhere else for these little runts to run.

She could even see her reflection on the puppies' eyes, which suited her with satisfaction. She wanted to see herself give the scratching blow.

It was time these intruders were taught a little lesson on what would happen after drinking from a bowl that wasn't theirs. Rarity would be so _proud_ when she saw what a good job her cat had done.

Opal slowly raised her right paw, brandishing its claws as if drawing a sword from its sheath. This made the puppies shut their eyes and embrace each other for comfort. She was just starting to give it one good swipe when…

"Opalescence, _no!_"

Opal barely heard Rarity speak those words before she was levitated off the ground and away from the puppies by her master's horn.

* * *

><p>Rainbow rushed past the currently incapacitated Opal—"incapacitated" as in "suspended in the air by magic"—and embraced the shaking Wonder Pugs in her arms, tears falling down her cheeks.<p>

She had received pangs of regret the moment she rushed up the stairs after the puppies. How could she have been so reckless? Why didn't she remember Opal in the first place before coming here? What happened to the puppies might have been pretty horrible, had Rarity not arrived in time.

"I'm _so_ sorry, little guys!" she sniffed. "I promise I'll never put you all in danger again!"

The tiny pugs were glad to be saved by the bell, so they instantly yipped and nudged their heads on Rainbow as a means of thanks. She didn't even mind this a bit anymore. It was becoming mutual.

Rainbow turned back to see Rarity talking to Opal _severely._

"You ought to be _ashamed_ of yourself!" chastised Rarity. "I cannot believe what I have seen, Opal; how could you sink so low as to try scratching four young, harmless, defenseless, _innocent_ little pouge***** puppies?"

Rainbow and Sweetie Belle exchanged glances. "_Pouge?_" they asked simultaneously.

"It's Fancy for 'pug,' dears," explained Rarity, before returning to her furious conversation with Opal. "Just for that—including what your carelessness has caused to a few dresses and a cheap vase downstairs—there will be no more of your favorite toy for a _month._"

Opal immediately shrunk to a state of extreme depression, as if she were given a cruel and unusual punishment. Her rubber mouse was her most prized possession and everypony who ever set eyes on her knew it.

"Now march yourself into my room _this instant._"

Moaning, the white cat obeyed her owner's command at a painfully slow pace and closed the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry, Rainbow Dash," soothed Rarity. "I have no idea of what's got into Opal."

"That's okay," replied Rainbow. "At least, the puppies are safe."

"Aw…" cooed Sweetie Belle, looking down at the Wonder Pugs. "They look so cute."

"Yeah, they're pretty k-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-n," stammered Rainbow, nearly ending that disreputable word with an "iu" sound and the letter "t." "_Keen._ Yeah, _that's_ it."

Rarity and Sweetie Belle looked at each other for a moment, confused, before the former turned her head to zoom toward little Soarin's.

"Yes, they _are_ rather darling."

At that instant, Soarin' licked Rarity's cheek, causing her to twitch. A few seconds later, she was screaming like mad.

"Ah! I've been kissed by a dog!" And off she went, running downstairs and continuing to rant: "I've got dog germs! Get some hot water! Get some disinfectant! Get some iodine!"

All four of the Wonder Pugs held out their tongues and gagged in disgust.

"What's _her_ problem?" asked Rainbow.

"Well, that's Rarity for you," shrugged Sweetie Belle. She turned her attention back to the tiny pugs and cooed, "Come here, little guys. Auntie Sweetie wants to…"

Suddenly, all the Wonder Pugs just jumped up at Sweetie Belle and knocked her down to the floor. They were swarming around the little filly, each taking turns at licking her face while nuzzling her at the same time.

"Stop!" squeaked Sweetie Belle, unable to control the laughter from her voice. "No, _stop!_ Cut it out! I can't… I can't _breathe!_"

Rainbow looked at the whole situation with bewilderment. Since when did puppies ever become this hyper so quickly after being almost clawed by a vicious cat? She looked at Tank, who just blinked as usual. None of them knew the answer. They just watched Spitfire, Rapidfire, Fleetfoot, and Soarin' licking Sweetie Belle to death.

When Rarity came back up, having recovered from her hysteria over a dog's usage of a kiss, Rainbow whistled and the Wonder Pugs got off Sweetie Belle at the call.

"You know, Rainbow Dash," spoke the elder unicorn, "I noticed that you bought those puppies some name tags and collars and I must say you have excellent taste in fashion. They remind me a bit of…"

"The Wonderbolts?" cut in Rainbow a bit bluntly. "Yeah, I know. That's why I called them the Wonder Pugs. Anyway, we were just leaving and…"

"Rarity!" spoke Sweetie Belle excitedly. "The puppies' name tags don't have licenses on them! So I was thinking…" She gasped before asking, "Can we _keep_ them?"

"What?!" started Rarity.

"_What?!_" echoed Rainbow, a bit shocked herself. One minute she was going to take the Wonder Pugs away to try a different house, the next somepony wanted them to _stay and live in this one?_

An indignant meow could be heard from inside Rarity's room, mixed with the same surprise toward that very question.

"Yeah!" chimed Sweetie Belle. "I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind! Can we keep the Wonder Pugs, Rarity? Can we, Rainbow Dash? Huh, huh? Please, please, _please?_"

Before Rainbow could think up the best way to answer without smashing the filly's hopes, Rarity composed herself into a calm manner and, after taking a couple of big breaths, she said, "I'm sorry, Sweetie Belle, but the answer is no."

Rainbow and Tank sighed in relief simultaneously.

"Aw, come on, Rarity!" begged Sweetie Belle. "I'll take them on walks everyday…"

"No," Rarity flatly responded.

"I'll feed them some dog food…"

"No."

"I'll clean them…"

"No."

"I'll train them…"

"_No,_" said Rainbow, reaching the limits of her temper.

"I'll let them sleep in my room…"

"NO!" shouted Rainbow and Rarity together.

"I'll even keep them away from Opal!" pleaded Sweetie Belle on her back knees.

There was a low growl resonating from Rarity's room, sounding as if it were saying, "Is that a _challenge?_"

"Quiet, Opal," commanded Rarity. "That's _enough_ coming from you."

Rainbow was getting more perplexed by the second after hearing Sweetie Belle's begging. This kid wouldn't _quit,_ would she? Still, she had guts on wanting to keep the puppies safe as much as the six-colored mare had. It was worth a try.

Rarity returned her gaze to her little sister and spoke in a more sympathetic tone, "Sweetie Belle, I appreciate your concern for the well being of the Wonder Pugs—_truly,_ I do—but you simply aren't ready to own a pet."

"You _never_ let me have a pet!" groaned Sweetie Belle. "It's not _fair!_" And she stomped away to her room, but gave a quick, tiny, reassuring smile to the worried-looking puppies before closing the door.

"Fillies and their silly desires," pondered Rarity. "Whatever will they think of next?"

"Beats me_,_" shrugged Rainbow.

"Of course," said the unicorn, in a hushed voice, "strictly between you and me, she's right about Mother and Father. They'd be all _too_ willing to let a couple of puppies roam in their home."

"Good point." Rainbow never met Rarity's parents, but from what she had heard, they never tried to help Sweetie Belle improve on her cooking lessons. The worst part about it was that they _loved_ that kind of overcooked and burned culinary. It was enough to cause a stampede to doughnuts. "Well, we'd better go. Tank, tell the Wonder Pugs we're heading out."

"But, Rainbow Dash," Rarity interjected, "shouldn't you send those poor puppies to…?"

"Fluttershy?" finished a sour Rainbow. She was getting tired of the same suggestion in a single day.

This caught Rarity off-guard. "Why, _yes._ But how did you know I was going to…?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

><p>After leaving the Carousel Boutique, Rainbow turned to Tank and the Wonder Pugs. "Well, guys," she said, frankly, "I guess we'll have to take a break. We've had three tries today and so far… no luck."<p>

Tank lowered his head in disappointment. The puppies made their little whimper.

"Look on the bright side," pointed out Rainbow in her often optimistic manner. "Things couldn't get any…"

Before she could finish, thunder boomed and the sky grew darker, followed shortly by a few raindrops.

"…_worse,_" she ended, dryly. "Man, I _totally_ forgot it was gonna rain tonight."

Then, she heard the puppies whimper again and when she looked down, she was surprised to see that not only Tank hid in his shell, but the four tiny pugs were trying to get in as well through the leg holes. Sadly, they were too small, just like Tank was with Opal's cat door.

"Easy there, Wonder Pugs," Rainbow soothed. "It's okay. We'll find you shelter. But where in Ponyville," she complained, "am I ever find a place big enough to hold a pack of puppies for the whole…?"

She stopped and instantly beamed as she came up with the answer: "Applejack!"

***The word "pouge" (which rhymes with rouge) is a made-up word my family and I use for pugs. The actual French word for "pug" is **_**carlin**_** (pronounced "kaʁlɛ̃").**


	7. A Snooze at Sweet Apple Acres

The rain grew heavier as the group of six arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow, Tank, and the Wonder Pugs were all soaking wet.

"Don't worry, Wonder Pugs!" called Rainbow over the storm. "We're almost there! Look! Follow the lights coming from the house!"

The puppies, although shivering from the cold raindrops, fervently obeyed. The lights weren't hard to miss. Rainbow knew that there was somepony at home.

They trudged over the slightly muddy road, except for the airborne Tank. It was hard work for the puppies, but they struggled on. Even if they were scared of the ensuing thunder and lightning, they wouldn't stop. Rainbow could see it in their determined little eyes.

It wasn't until they were halfway to the house that Rainbow signaled Tank to pick up the puppies one by one and lay them on the blue Pegasus' back. First went Soarin', then Fleetfoot, Spitfire, and Rapidfire.

"You've already made me proud," she spoke to the pugs, face to face with each and every one of them. "Right now, you need rest."

At last, they all made it up to the doorstep of the house.

Rainbow knocked on the door. "Applejack!" she called. "Applejack, are you in there? It's me, Rainbow Dash!"

Almost instantly, the wily pony with a brown hat opened the door and was surprised to see Rainbow and Tank right in front of her porch.

"Rainbow Dash? Tank? What in tarnation are y'all _doin'_ in this here storm?"

"Am I ever glad to see _you_, A.J.," said Rainbow, sighing with relief. "I need your help. I've got puppies that need a place to stay and I was wondering if you could…"

"Puppies?" asked Applejack, raising an eyebrow. "_What_ puppies?"

Rainbow turned to her right and showed the four wet, shivering, tiny pug puppies on her back. Fleetfoot gave a big sneeze.

"Oh, you poor critters," cooed Applejack. "C'mon. Let's get you to the barn." And with that, she hurried packed two bags full of towels and put on her raincoat, offering another one to Rainbow, who put it on, covering the puppies from the rain on their way out.

* * *

><p>Applejack opened the barn doors to let her and the rest of the cavalcade inside.<p>

The barn was full of stables for all sorts of animals: cows, goats, sheep, and pigs.

The Wonder Pugs hopped off Rainbow's back and began shaking the water off their bodies. It was a good thing that Rainbow and Applejack were wearing their raincoats. Tank didn't need one. He had his own shell.

"Thanks a lot, Applejack," said Rainbow. "Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Aw, shucks," acknowledged Applejack, as she unloaded the towels from her bags. "Couldn't just leave y'all out in the rain, now _could_ Ah?"

As the puppies were being tucked into separate towels, Rainbow went on and asked, "Say, AJ… These little guys need a home and, since we're here, think you can use some extra dogs in your farm?"

Applejack gave a look of surprise mixed with concern. She hesitated for a few seconds before answering, "Look, R.D., Ah know you mean well, but what ye're askin', it's… it's kinda complicated."

"Huh?" Rainbow wasn't too sure on what to think of this reaction from her friend. "But you've got a lotta room to _spare,_ don't you?"

"Yeah, Ah know that," admitted Applejack, "and you know Ah wouldn't lie to ye about that. It's just that… well, Ah'll explain in the mornin'. Right now, those little whippersnappers need to be dried up and tucked to sleep just fer the night."

"Yeah," Rainbow sighed with resignation. "You're right. Think you can give them a couple of…"

She was cut off when Applejack rushed over and wrapped the puppies in the towels she brought. "Don't wet wittle waindwops make you all saddy waddy," she soothed in her somewhat motherly way. "Auntie Applejack's gonna dry you up. Yes she is. A coochie, coochie coo, coo, coo."

The Wonder Pugs were so glad not to be wet anymore that they yipped with enthusiasm. Rapidfire even gave Applejack a lick on the cheek as a sign of thanks, causing her to laugh while saying "Yer welcome."

Rainbow, however, was a bit taken aback by Applejack's baby talk. "That's what you said to Bloomberg during the ride to Appaloosa, right?"

Applejack's face turned red. Bloomberg was one of her favorite apple trees. "Rarity told you about that, didn't she?"

"Uh huh," Rainbow replied dryly. Moving back to the subject at hand, she brightly said, "Well, Tank and I'll go pick up the Wonder Pugs by tomorrow. I'm sure they'll be fine in the barn without…"

Suddenly, there was another loud thunder crash outside. Tank instantly hid into his shell. Seconds later, Rainbow noticed the shaking puppies gripping each of her legs.

"Um… Ah think you should stay with 'em 'til tomorrow, Rainbow," advised Applejack, uneasily.

Rainbow looked at Applejack for one second. Then, she looked at the puppies.

It was then that she remembered what she said to Tank earlier this afternoon. She couldn't keep the puppies, but she couldn't abandon them either. They were so young and so… _helpless_. She and Tank would have to look after them, no matter what, until they found them a home.

Finally, Rainbow looked at Tank, who simply nodded. "Okay, A.J.," she spoke, bravely. "You can count on us."

Hearing Rainbow's words made the Wonder Pugs bounce and snort with joy.

"Ah wouldn't have it any other doggone way, partner," smiled Applejack and she walked out of the barn. She poked her head out from behind the right door and called out over the rain, "Remember: just fer the night!" With that, the doors were closed.

Rainbow slipped out of her jacket and laid herself on a bunch of hay, snuggling in. "Man!" she exclaimed. "This stuff is _warm!_"

The puppies jumped into the bale right next to hers and panted with agreement. Tank just gave his usual smile and kept a close eye on the little pugs as he landed on Rainbow's hay.

"Well, guys," exhaled Rainbow, "time to hit the sack." Then, she gave off a big yawn. "Night, Tank."

The tortoise simply nodded off after Rainbow said those words.

"Night, Wonder Pugs."

The puppies yipped and snuggled each other on their own hay bale.

Rainbow closed her eyes. It had been quite a long day and she had been moving around nonstop: first, she had been flying around to avoid puppies that she saved; then, she and Tank spent many hours in an attempt to find them a home.

Right now, she needed some sleep. They _all_ did.

She was just about to fill her head with the frequent dreams of joining the Wonderbolts when another loud burst of thunder came from outside. She winced at the sound, but tried not to let it get to her. It was just one of these things you got used to when you were a Pegasus in Cloudsdale.

Suddenly, Rainbow felt something soft shaking her belly. Next came whimpering. She opened her eyes and found the Wonder Pugs clinging to her body, as if they felt their lives were in the balance.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm not your mother?" groaned the blue Pegasus with the rainbow-streaked mane. "Go back to your _own_ stack of hay, won't you?"

The puppies' eyeballs went for a close-up and were pointed directly at Rainbow, hinting another begging gesture that she knew all too well from this afternoon. She couldn't _take_ it anymore.

"Tank," she pleaded. "Help me out here."

But the tortoise, to his credit, didn't intervene. Even if he was wide awake by the thunder, he just lay there on the hay, staring at his owner and the puppies in their awkward situation. Then, he slept once more.

Apparently, he no longer felt like being rejected for a new pet, which was good for Rainbow. At the same time, though, it meant that nopony was going to help her with the puppies during the night.

Knowing that resistance was futile, Rainbow sighed. "Oh, okay," she groaned. "Just don't cram over each other, okay?"

Upon hearing this, the Wonder Pugs smiled and snuggled themselves under Rainbow's belly. Fleetfoot was resting an inch away from the pony's hind legs; Spitfire sat in front of her; Rapidfire went in the lead of both his sisters; and Soarin' lay closest to Rainbow's head.

Seeing Soarin' centimeters in the position he was made Rainbow blush. It was as if the stallion of this puppy's namesake was sleeping right next to her. But she tried not to let it bother her. Pinkie Pie's usage of the word "boyfriend" made her already riled up on that particular subject for today.

The puppies all stretched themselves and gave off tiny, soft, yet squeaky audible yawns separately before going to sleep. Then, just as Pinkie Pie had predicted earlier, they began to snore.

However, no matter how much the Wonder Pugs snored, Rainbow knew that she'll have to get used to it. Besides, the storm was able to block the little ones' snoring, though not by much. She should be grateful.

Finally, she laid her head on the hay next to Soarin' and closed her eyes. But before she could catch a good snooze, she reopened them halfway and looked the puppies. They were looking so peaceful, so content to be next to her. It looked like they were going to enjoy a very comfortable night now.

Rainbow smiled and joined Tank and the Wonder Pugs in their slumber.


	8. A Pug's Life at the Farm

Sunbeams were penetrating every nook and cranny of the barn's walls. The roaster sounded out his usual crow. It was morning time.

Rainbow had had a surprisingly good night. She didn't let the Wonder Pugs' snoring or the thunder and lightning wake her up. Not even _once._ And the puppies never flinched at the noise, either.

She gave a big yawn, slowly opened her eyes, and looked at the vacant green shell. "Morning, Tank," she said quietly.

In response, the tortoise popped his head out of his shell and yawned.

Then, Rainbow looked to her left and cooed, "Morning, Wonder Pugs…"

Suddenly, her eyes went wide in shock. The spot where the Wonder Pugs slept next to her was completely _empty._

"Oh no!" gasped Rainbow. "Not _again!_ Tank, we gotta find them!"

Tank immediately activated the helicopter hat on his shell and took off onto the barn supports. It was good to have some watchful eyes from above.

"Spitfire?" Rainbow called out after searching through every interior of the haystacks. She looked behind a hay bale and cried "Soarin'?" As she peered into one of the stables, she hollered "Rapidfire?" After catching up with Tank on top and screened through every haylifter, she was on the brink of tears as she screamed "Fleetfoot?!"

Just then, she heard a series of very faint yips. Then, there was a series of chicken clucking and sheep baaing. By the sound's proximity, it was coming from outside. She looked down and found the barn doors to be open.

By now, it was all too clear about who let the pugs out. "Applejack," Rainbow hissed, ominously.

She raced out of the barn, with Tank at her back, and suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" she began, utterly shocked. "What the…?" She couldn't _believe_ what she was actually seeing.

Over at the henhouse, Soarin' and Fleetfoot could be seen chasing chickens. Feathers were falling in all directions. The chickens were evidently not enjoying a running exercise of this sort.

At the sheep pen, Rapidfire and Spitfire were just running around and barking at numerous ewes. Whether the sheep were annoyed or just plain not amused, Rainbow couldn't tell. They just _stood_ there.

"Those pups sure love to have fun, don't they?"

Rainbow, a bit surprised at first, looked to her right. Applejack was standing next to her with the Apple family dog Winona, clearly oblivious to her friend's stress.

"Applejack," she snapped, "did you _have_ to let the Wonder Pugs outta the barn?!"

"Oh, um…" Applejack's face turned to one of embarrassment. "Yeah, Ah did."

"Without even _waking me up first?!_" continued the temperamental blue Pegasus with the multicolor mane. "I was worried _sick!_"

"Ah'm mighty sorry about that, Rainbow," Applejack chuckled, sheepishly. "Musta slipped mah mind somewheres." She paused and took a cough, giving Rainbow the impression that this was a way to move on to a different topic. Her hunch proved correct. "Now Ah owe you an explanation, right?"

"Eeyup," answered a nearby Big Macintosh.

"Well," summarized Applejack, "y'all have seen what those puppies can do to make the chickens feel all riled up. Now, since they're pugs, Ah don't think they'd make pretty good sheepdogs. Bodies are too short for that kinda work."

"Yeah, I think I get what you're saying here," said Rainbow.

"Also…" Applejack moved her head close to Rainbow's and placed a hoof next to her mouth to utter a whisper. "We don't want Winona to get the wrong idea."

Rainbow could see why Applejack mentioned that. And it was _scaring_ her, almost as much as Opal's actions from yesterday.

Winona was looking at the Wonder Pugs with envious eyes. She opened her mouth, showing gnashed teeth. She crouched herself to a hunting position, growling at her supposed competition.

"Easy, girl," soothed Applejack, rubbing a hoof on Winona's head. "Easy. Don't you worry none. They're just visitin'."

Rainbow let out a sigh of relief as Winona's mood was set at ease. Applejack sure trained her dog to be obedient.

"Ah'll handle those pups for ya, sis!" volunteered Apple Bloom, who was running in between the sheep pen and the chicken coop. "Ah'll work 'em up no sweat!"

"Uh, Apple Bloom," said Applejack, unsure of the situation, "Ah don't know if that's such a good…"

"Here, pug, pug, pug, pug, pug, pug, pug, pug!" called Apple Bloom. "Here, pug…"

Suddenly, seconds after hearing her, the Wonder Pugs miraculously rushed over to Apple Bloom and knocked her to the ground, laying her with the usual licks for kissing.

"Hey! Stop!" chuckled Apple Bloom. "Put them tongues back where you found 'em! _Skidat!_"

While watching the whole scene from a distance, Rainbow Dash remembered the Wonder Pugs' playing with Sweetie Belle yesterday. "I guess puppies are pretty good with kids," she told Applejack.

"Eeyup," answered Big Mac.

"Don't ya think you oughta take these little critters to Fluttershy's?" asked Applejack. "She'll know what to do with 'em."

After hearing those words, Rainbow Dash, the best flyer in all Equestria, the pony that represented the Element of Loyalty, lost her patience. "For the fourth and final time, _no!_" she yelled in close proximity of Applejack's face. "Out of almost all my best friends—Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and now _you,_ Applejack—do none of you remember that Fluttershy has too many animals to take care of, not to mention a way to be more assertive now? She'll probably say 'no' in my face!"

"Aw, come on, R.D.," soothed Applejack. "She ain't known for havin' a cold heart. You just _gotta_ ask her somehow."

"I wish I could, A.J.," Rainbow moped, heavily. "Fluttershy's the second-to-last pony I wanna ask for puppy management."

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "What do ya mean '_second_-to-last?'"

"What? You don't remember Derpy?"

It took Applejack two seconds before she answered "Oh, right."

Everypony knew that Derpy Hooves, despite having a very good heart, was a cross-eyed Pegasus with an inescapable clumsiness. Anything she touched while on the job, she _destroyed._ Ever since that little mishap at Ponyville Town Hall, the Mayor had requested that Derpy be kept under watch of the police, so that they would be ready to intervene, in case of emergency. Trusting her with four pug puppies would be like switching a barrel of apple cider with nitroglycerin.

"Listen, Rainbow Dash," said Applejack, sternly, "Fluttershy is the best pony who can take care of all sorts of animals, big or small, mammal or reptile, furry or feathery. Ah don't care _what_ you say. If you wanna find a home for those pups, she's the very pony you should take 'em to. No questions asked."

Rainbow, taken aback from what Applejack had to say, lowered her head. "You're right," she sighed in defeat. Then, she turned to her tortoise. "We might as well march the Wonder Pugs outta here, Tank."

"Now just a cock pickin' minute, partner!" started Applejack. "You can't have them pups leave without a little…"

"Breakfast!" called out Granny Smith.

Hearing that very word, the Wonder Pugs hopped off Apple Bloom and made their way to the cow which Granny Smith had brought out of the barn. Under the udder, there was a stool wide enough for all four puppies to hop on top of and suck the mammary glands. Delicious milk was waiting for them.

Rainbow watched as the little pugs drank, and drank, and drank, and drank until they were full. She never saw them _this_ thirsty before.

"Yep," smiled Granny Smith. "That'll keep the little whippersnappers energized for a long journey."

"Good luck with Fluttershy, R.D.," said Applejack. "Y'all gonna _need_ it, Ah reckon."

"Thanks, A.J.," replied Rainbow, confidently. But she was feeling deeply nervous inside.


	9. Homeward Bound at Fluttershy's

Rainbow was standing just in front of the door of Fluttershy's cottage as she thought back to what all of her friends had said yesterday and this morning.

Maybe they were right to tell her that this was the best for the Wonder Pugs. But why in the name of Princess Celestia did she try to keep avoiding the obvious answer over and over again? It wasn't like she didn't _trust_ Fluttershy. She didn't want to have her bite more than she could chew. That was what Twilight told her about when the yellow Pegasus offered to watch the Cutie Mark Crusaders at her house, right?

Still, there were no alternatives left. It was time to face the music and dance.

Rainbow looked at Tank. Then, she looked at the Wonder Pugs, who were standing right behind her. She took a deep breath and, after much hesitation, she knocked on the door.

"Coming!" called a somewhat-quiet and cheerful voice from inside.

Fluttershy opened the door and looked at her fillyhood friend and the tortoise. "Oh. Hello, Rainbow Dash," she said, in her characteristically gentle manner. "And hello to you too, Tank. I was just leaving to get some food for my animal friends. I didn't expect to see you here so early today."

"Fluttershy," began Rainbow, slowly, "I need your help on something…"

"Oh my," exclaimed Fluttershy, a worried look on her face. "Is Tank's throat sore again?"

"It's not Tank, actually," explained Rainbow. "It's…"

Just then, she was interrupted by a faint yawn at her rear. She looked back and instantly discovered that the noise came from Soarin', who was about to lie down and doze in the sun.

Fluttershy gave out a big gasp and rushed past Rainbow with such haste to meet the Wonder Pugs. "Are those puppies… _pugs?_" she asked, excitedly.

"Bingo," answered Rainbow, sarcastically. "You've just won free tickets to the Wonderbolts Derpy."

"Oh! I've always wanted to meet dogs like them! They're so _sweet_… so _cuddly_… so _fuzzy!_"

The last time Rainbow saw Fluttershy like this, it was when the former had said she wanted a pet. And that led to her owning Tank.

"Aw," lavished Fluttershy, as the Wonder Pugs kissed her all over. "You're the cutest little puppies _ever._" Just then, her expression turned to one of shock and concern. Rainbow could tell that she looking at the puppies' name tags. "Oh my goodness! You don't have licenses! Rainbow," she said, turning to the blue Pegasus, "we have to find their owners and tell them to…"

"Fluttershy," cut in Rainbow, "the Wonder Pugs don't _have_ an owner. That's why I came to you in the first place." After explaining everything, she concluded with the most difficult question she had been meaning to ask Fluttershy since the last afternoon: "Can you _please_ take care of them?"

There. She _said_ it. Yes, it was harder to even speak those words out, but she had managed. In fact, she never thought she could say it so convincingly.

Now here came the hardest part of all. She shut her eyes and looked away, bracing herself for the inevitable, cold, and _assertive_ answer Fluttershy would give.

"Of _course_ I will, Rainbow."

Rainbow opened her eyes and looked at Fluttershy in total disbelief. "Fluttershy… did you just say…?"

"Yes," replied Fluttershy. "I've never had to keep tiny dogs in my cottage before. But I've been preparing for this sort of thing." She turned to the Wonder Pugs and cooed, "Come on, little ones. In you go. This is your new home."

The puppies barked, jumped for joy, and ran into the house. On the way, Fluttershy opened the back door, which led to the backyard with a picket fence, allowing her new pug friends to play outside without causing a mess. It was a good thing, Rainbow noticed, that the gate to the chicken coop was closed. It wouldn't be good to repeat what happened at Sweet Happy Acres.

But then, Rainbow saw that the fence had no door. There was just a three-yard wide space, where a dirt road had crossed. The path where it stood the backyard also stretched out into the meadow. And the meadow stretched out into… the Everfree Forest.

She gulped real big, but tried not to let it show. "Fluttershy," she inquired, anxiously, "are you _sure_ you wanna keep the puppies here? That path leads all the way to…"

"I know," acknowledged Fluttershy. "Don't you worry, Dash. They won't get far. I'll keep a very close eye on them." Then, she winked.

Rainbow mopped her brow. "Phew," she said. "You had me worried there for a sec."

Suddenly, she heard the Wonder Pugs yip frantically and saw them running right past her and Fluttershy as they entered back in the cottage, nearly knocking over Angel Bunny in the process. Angel, who was unhurt, looked a bit dazed and surprised as much as both Pegasi were. Tank was lucky to jump out of the way with his helicopter hat.

All looked around to see that the frightened little pug puppies were shaking under the coach.

"What's wrong?" asked Fluttershy, almost at a loss for words. "I didn't see any bears, wolves, or any other dangerous animals coming."

_Meow._

Rainbow turned to her left and saw the little white kitten with the blue bow walking straight towards them. Then, she returned her eyes to the whimpering Wonder Pugs.

The answer became clear to her. These pugs had never seen cats before… _until quite recently._ "They had a little trouble with Opal yesterday," she said to Fluttershy, reluctantly remembering. "She nearly scratched them."

"Oh, you poor puppies," soothed Fluttershy, leveling her head on the floor to get a better view of the tiny, curly-tailed creatures. "It's okay. This little kitty's not going to hurt you."

The puppies, now more unsure than frightened, didn't budge, except by tilting their heads.

Fluttershy smiled warmly. "You can trust me."

Then, almost as if by magic, the puppies went back into their excited selves, ran out of the underside of the couch, and resumed their playtime in the backyard.

"I guess you're the best choice after all, Fluttershy," said Rainbow, looking somewhat ashamed for all the previous mishaps. "I should've come to you sooner."

"Oh, don't be so upset," beamed Fluttershy. "I'm just glad you managed to keep the puppies safe. And you too, Tank," she rapidly added, noticing the tortoise right next to her.

The yellow Pegasus wasn't wrong there. Rainbow and Tank had been able to look out for the Wonder Pugs, even while failing in selecting the perfect home yesterday. They made a pretty good team, no mistake about _that._ Now that the little puppies were living at Fluttershy's, nothing could _possibly_ go wrong.

Suddenly, Rainbow's heart sank. She was happy to find the Wonder Pugs a home, but now… now she was going to _miss_ them. They were almost like their children or something… She didn't know what to think of them as in a positive way.

She looked down on the floor, her heart starting to feel somewhat uneasy. Water formed in her eyes. A tiny stream slowly flowed across each cheek.

"Fluttershy," she spoke softly, barely able to choke back a few sobs. "You're the closest thing I've ever had to a sister. I know you'll take good care of the Wonder Pugs. You've got everything you need for them. Just… let me say goodbye to them… before I go… Okay?"

The cyan Pegasus failed to anticipate Fluttershy's reaction to this request. One moment, she started at her. The next, she giggled lightly.

"Rainbow Dash, just because you're going to leave the Wonder Pugs doesn't mean you'll never see them again. You can come by to visit anytime you like… when you're free. I just _know_ they'll be thinking about you every day."

Rainbow's tears were flowing a little faster than before. Her mouth quivered. Then, she gave a small smile.

With much speed, she pulled Fluttershy into a warm, tight embrace. "Oh, thank you so much, Fluttershy!" she sobbed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you… _Thank you!_"

From behind her, Rainbow heard Fluttershy's meek voice. "Um… Rainbow Dash… not too hard… please."

Immediately, the two ponies broke from each other.

"Oops," laughed Rainbow, sheepishly. "Sorry."

Just then, she put a hoof to her mouth and whistled out. The Wonder Pugs answered immediately to her call as they ran toward her, yipping and jumping before filing themselves in a column of four.

Proud to see the puppies this way, Rainbow stood up and said, "Wonder Pugs, I want you to know how happy I am to have found you a good home. I trust Fluttershy here with my life. She's very good at handling animals like you." Then, she turned to her previously emotional side, but without the tears. "Spitfire… Fleetfoot… Rapidfire… Soarin'… I'm gonna miss every one of you." This made the Wonder Pugs cry for a few seconds before Rainbow continued, "But don't worry. Tank and I'll be visiting you with every chance we get! Right, Tank?"

The tortoise smiled and gave a slow nod.

Instantly, the Wonder Pugs barked with a sense of restored morale and, like a whole army, launched themselves at Rainbow, causing her to fall on her back. As of yesterday, they were hogging her with kisses.

"Alright, alright!" she laughed. "Take it easy! We've only met for a day!"

Just then, Rainbow heard Fluttershy chuckle at her predicament. She couldn't blame the yellow Pegasus for not trying to stop herself from doing so.

It didn't take long before the Wonder Pugs turned their playful attention to Angel, giving him such a running exercise he would never forget. At least these puppies were harmless, but it would take some time for him to accept that. And both ponies knew that for sure.


	10. Epilogue

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I've learned how important it is to go to the right friend for help. You might think that they might be having enough work to do, but they're the only realistic choice you've got. You should expect that there are no limits to someone as experienced with animals as Fluttershy. Even if she's beginning to stand for herself, she'll always be there whenever you need a favor. _

_From now on, I'll try not to waver away from the obvious again._

_Signed,_

_Rainbow Dash_

* * *

><p>The following early afternoon, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, and Fluttershy were at the park, talking about the two days of events. Pinkie Pie was running a little late, but the others didn't mind. They knew she would make it before the picnic was over.<p>

Not far away, the Cutie Mark Crusaders—Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo—and Pipsqueak from Trottingham were playing with the Wonder Pugs. Apple Bloom tagged along with Fleetfoot; Sweetie Belle, Soarin; Pipsqueak, Rapidfire; and Scootaloo, Spitfire. Every time each foal caught up with their puppy, they would be outsmarted, lose sight of them, and before they knew it, be knocked down and licked before resuming their games. Tank made sure that they were playing safe. It wasn't long before he got his share of kisses, too.

Rainbow watched the activity from the spot she was sitting. She couldn't be any prouder of the Wonder Pugs. It was good to have them around kids, teaching them the values of having a pet in the future.

Just then, Pinkie rushed in with a copy of the _Foal Free Press_, looking very excited. "Hey, Rainbow Dash!" she exclaimed. "Wonder Pugs! Looky here! You've made the front page!"

Pinkie's words reached the foals and yipping Wonder Pugs, causing them to speed right over to read.

"Huh?" asked Rainbow, raising an eyebrow. "What are you _talking_ about?"

"It's right over here," smiled Pinkie, showing the front page to her friend.

Rainbow took the paper and was surprised find a photograph of her being kissed by the Wonder Pugs at the scene where she rescued them. Underneath read: _Photo taken by: Scootaloo._

Rainbow gave a glance at the little orange Pegasus filly, who smiled with pride at her accomplishment. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom joined in.

Seconds later, Rainbow found out why all the extra beaming. The story she read was even _more_ of a shocker.

_MY LITTLE PUGGY: Rainbow Dash Saves Puppies._

_Written by: Gabby Gums._

_Two days ago, last Saturday, the one and only Rainbow Dash was seen rescuing four tiny little pug puppies__—all reaching 6 weeks old, according to some delivery papers__—that were stuffed into a sack and happened to have fallen over the Ponyville Bridge, into Saddle Lake. The splash was heard only about five yards away from the photographer._

_Shortly after, Rainbow Dash christened the puppies as "Wonder Pugs," each giving a name of a few famous Wonderbolts: Spitfire, Rapidfire, Soarin', and Fleetfoot. With the assistance of her trusty tortoise, Tank, she was able to find shelter for the night at Sweet Apple Acres and devotedly stayed in the little rascals' company. The Wonder Pugs are now living in the cottage of the ever lovable Miss Fluttershy, as confirmed yesterday by Miss Applejack. The other eyewitnesses will questioned for details for their encounters with such loving little angels._

_As to the nature of how the Wonder Pugs fell overboard, police officers reported seeing this town's dangerous and least reliable mailpony, Miss Derpy Hooves, absentmindedly placing the sack on the left side of the bridge and leaving it there while finding lunch. The puppies were meant to be delivered to the Animal Shelter, her papers read, until a suitable owner could be found. As usual, those very officers arrested her shortly after she ate. It was fortunate that Rainbow Dash came to the rescue; otherwise, Miss Hooves would have been held at the police station for neglect of duty._

Rainbow lowered the paper to show her look of contempt so that everypony could see. "I guess we found out who that nut is," she sighed. "A very _careless_ nut, if you ask me."

"Oh, come now, Rainbow Dash," protested Rarity. "From what we know of Derpy, 'careless' would be putting it _mildly._"

"Still," said Rainbow, "it's nice to see the Wonder Pugs have their first picture taken."

"And we have you girls to thank for it," Twilight pointed out to the CMC, making them blush.

As Pipsqueak read the article, he exclaimed, "Wow! Keep this up, Sweetie Belle, and you'll be editor-in-chief for sure!"

Sweetie Belle's face turned redder than Scootaloo and Apple Bloom's altogether. She gave out a sheepish giggle before replying, "Oh, um… Thanks, Pipsqueak."

"So do you think you can all give us more details on what happened with the Wonder Pugs days ago?" asked Scootaloo.

"We already got the stories at Sweet Apple Acres and the Carousel Boutique," confirmed Apple Bloom. "Ah reckon all we need is the whole shebang! Well, all that you _have_ to say," she added. "Don't wanna make a scandal or anythin'."

"Okey dokey lokey!" chirped Pinkie.

"Sure," said Fluttershy, quietly.

"Absolutely," agreed Twilight.

"Y'all got it," Applejack affirmed.

"Ask away, darlings," lavished Rarity.

Rainbow looked back at the paper and reread the headline. "Hey," she chuckled, "look at that: 'My Little Puggy.' That sounds… pretty _cute._"

Then, the whole world stopped at once. Rainbow felt emptiness for a few seconds. Then, she realized what had happened and saw everypony else staring at her, their expressions blank. Even Tank was surprised. The Wonder Pugs, on the other hand, just smiled and panted, unaware of their rescuer's reputation whatsoever.

Feeling her cheeks go warm, Rainbow finally asked, "I didn't just _say_ that… did I?"

There was another pause. And then, everypony laughed out of control. All the Wonder Pugs jumped at Rainbow and kissed her all over.

_Maybe,_ thought Rainbow, as the puppies' tongues made contact with her face, _"cute" isn't such a bad thing, after all._


End file.
